The Sniffles With Snuffles
by SugarHi Marauders
Summary: Poor Sirius! He gets sick one Friday night and a sneeze on his part gets all the Marauders sick! Includes one miserable weekend, jelly bean costumes, a curiously nice Lily, and a Saturday night for the ages!


Disclaimer: Everything you recongnize is JKR's only Charlie, Mel, and Marco were made up by me and me friend.

A/N: I wrote this when I was home sick, which is why Sirius is sick.. I needed someone to suffer too!

The Sniffles with Snuffles

"Padfoot, I think you have a cold," Remus "Moony" Lupin commented, looking down at the furry black dog walking beside him, sneezing funny doggy sneezes and coughing little doggy coughs.

James "Prongs" Potter caught up to them, patting the bear-like canine on the head. "Snuffles, you look worse than the time you caught the flu standing in front of the open refrigerator thing in the Muggle grocery because the orange juice bottle said, "Concentrate". What did you do this time?"

Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew joined up with them, leaving the kitchens just in time to see the dog turn into a tall boy with shaggy long onyx hair and smoky grey eyes that most Hogwarts girls dream about at night.

He moaned and said, "I was dancing in my dragon skin thong last night. On the roof. In. The. Bloody. Rain. I am so tir...". Whatever he was going to say was drowned out by a humongous yawn.

"Padfoot, you HAVE to lay off the chocolate pudding, you know what it does to you." Peter said taking a bite out of a muffin.

Sirius rolled his eyes. " I KNOW what it does to me Wormy, but I can SEE what it did to you," he teased, poking Peter's round tummy.

Peter turned red and dropped his muffin. Sirius instantly felt bad. "You know I love you Wormtail. You are way better than those _people _I live with. If you can call them people. I'm just in a dreadful mood because I feel like crap."

By this time they were outside Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius sneezed a very loud, wet, snot and spit flying everywhere sneeze. It sprayed not only the four friends, but also the Fat Lady who guarded the tower.

The Fat Lady shrieked, and was about to start yelling, when Remus quickly said the password. She had no choice but to let them in.

"Thanks a million Pads. Now we are probably all going to get sick!" James muttered, just loud enough for Sirius to hear him.

"Don't worry." Padfoot reassured them. "I'm not contagious. My germs wouldn't want to hang around with people like you, not when they have sexy me. " With that, they climbed into their beds, praying the Sirius was right.

The Saturday morning sun peered into the 6th year boy's dormitory window, an intruder on the peaceful boys sleep.

Light shining brightly in Remus's eyes, woke him from his slumber, making him realize that he felt awful.

A headache was cracking his skull open, and he felt hot, especially weird for a cool spring day. He felt a wave of nausea hit him, like a wave hitting the shore and he rushed into the bathroom, where retching sounds could be heard.

This woke the other boys who had the same symptoms.

"PADFOOT! I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WEREN'T SEXY ENOUGH FOR YOUR GERMS! NOW WE ARE ALL SO BLOODY SICK! AND THERE IS QUIDDITCH TODAY! I AM CAPTAIN! HOW CAN I MISS THE GAME?" James exploded.

Peter whimpered in the corner. "I feel really dizzy," he mumbles, his rotund face flushed, and his blue eyes watering.

James stopped yelling for the sake of his rat buddy, but glared at Sirius and said in a scary voice "Padfoot, we are going to play in the match or I'll take you to the vetcanarian and get you fixed!"

Sirius looked confused. "A vetcanarain? If that a Muggle thing?" he asked.

Remus came out of the bathroom, a grimace on his face.

"I think Prongs means the veterinarian, you know the person we took you to when you had worms."

Sirius's face lit up with comprehension, then changed to horror when he realized what James meant by getting him "fixed".

"Noooo! You can't do that to me Prongs. C'mon Prongsie mate, you wouldn't do that to a fellow marauder would you?"

Seeing the look on James's face he muttered "I bet you bloody would." Sirius got down on his knees and begged, "PLEEEASE Prongs! I would do anything! ANYTHING! JUST DON"T GET ME FIXED!"

James replied still using his scary voice, "Fine, you _said anything._ Marauders to the Quidditch Pitch."

After a small coughing fit, James and Sirius finally made it to the locker room, where the rest of Gryffindor team was waiting for them.

Charlie Condon, Lily Evans' (the love of James's life) best friend, and to James a fellow chaser, ran up to them and said "James, Sirius here are the costumes. Get dressed so we can get playing."

She handed them two huge boxes.

"Bloody hell Charlie, I feel like I was run over by the Knight Bus. I am NOT wearing that stupid costume!" Sirius said, acting like the stubborn 6 year-old he was known to be from time to time.

James decided that his scary voice worked well on Sirius, because he used it again.

"Padfoot, you ARE wearing your costume. I had it custom made at Madam Malkin's store. I am wearing mine, and you NEED to wear yours!"

Sirius pouted and used his adorable puppy eyes that unfortunately the Marauders were immune to.

Ten minutes later, after an unusually short pep talk by James, they took their places on the field, James and Sirius dressed as--

'"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans!" Remus the commentator told the crowd. "It seems the Gryffindor Chaser and captain James Potter is dressed as a spinach flavor and the beater Sirius Black is what looks like boogey flavored one"

As they lined up, Sirius who was next to James muttered, "Just remind me why the heck are we doing this again?"

James rolled his eyes, "For the millionth time Pads, to distract Ravenclaw."

Trisha, the other beater turned to Sirius and grinned, "Don't worry you look fine, even in a boogey Bertie Botts outfit. It will definitely distract them"

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and the teams took off.

Remus didn't miss a beat. "The quaffle is thrown up, and Ravenclaw chaser and captain, Sherin Kuriakose has taken it and is heading towards the goal post! But wait! James Potter has taken possession but OH! He has sneezed and lost the ball to Ravenclaw! Kuriakose has scored! 10-0!"

James looked furious at himself.

"SIRIUS! Guard Pelaez! The Ravenclaw beaters are raining Bludgers at her!"

Sirius shot over the Gryffindor seeker, Chelsea Peleaz, but started coughing and swung his bat wildly, missing Chelsea's outstretched arm, which was grasping for the snitch by centimeters, who swerved out of the way and lost sight of the snitch.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Sirius apologized profusely. This cold was really throwing off his game.

"Gryffindor is in possession again, Charlie Condon with the Quaffle! Oh my! It seems that Sirius Black just crashed into her, and now Ravenclaw has the ball! Ravenclaw scores! It is now 20-0 in Ravenclaw's favor!" Remus called out from the stands, Peter next to him looking dazed and green.

His announcement was met by cheers from half of the crowd (Ravenclaw and Slytherin) and disappointed curses and yells from the Gryffindors. Hufflepuff just cheered everyone on.

For the next hour, things just went downhill. Ravenclaw had 200 points, and Gryffindor had managed to scrape 2 goals through James's yelling, and Sirius's horrible flying. Without them, the team just fell apart.

Now, the two seekers, Chelsea and Isha Patel from Ravenclaw were both racing for the snitch.

Remus was keeping the crowd updated, as they strained their necks to see what was going on.

"Pelaez and Patel are neck and neck, both reaching for the snitch, Patel a millimeter ahead! Peleaz has always been a very good seeker, especially, this being her second year on the team. She has a great eye, and great acting skills, handy for Wronski Feints. Patel..."

Remus sneezed, and Peter seized the chance to use the megaphone, and continued "Isha is one of the prettiest 6th year girls in Ravenclaw, maybe even in her year! She is an AMAZING seeker!"

"I STILL WON'T GO OUT WITH YOU PETTIGREW!" Isha yelled over her shoulder.

"Oh well, it was worth a try" Peter muttered into the microphone while spectators laughed.

Remus gained control of the microphone again and went back to the match.

"The seekers are now in a spectacular dive, and WOW! Chelsea has caught the snitch! Unfortunately for her, the points she gained are not enough for a Gryffindor win, RAVENCLAW WINS!"

Cheers burst from the Ravenclaw stands and the teams touched back to earth. A disgruntled James shook hands with the elated Ravenclaw captain Sherin Kuriakose.

Back in Gryffindor Tower, the common room was dismal.

James and Remus were just as miserable as before, but Sirius was starting to feel better. Poor Peter was getting worse.

In the common room, around 11 pm, most people had already went to bed with the exception of Lily Evans and her friends Mel, Charlie, and Alice, and of course the under the weather marauders.

James was laying on a couch, complaining. He had recently become congested, so now he had a funny voice that Sirius loved to make fun of. He was even making a list of things James's sounded like.

"I wanna see!" Peter said from the sofa, where he was laying, not saying anything until just now.

Sirius handed it over, and Peter had to laugh and stop because it hurt his head too much.

_**Mr. Padfoot's List of Stuffs Mr. "I-AM-SO-BLOODY-CONGESTED" Prongs Sounds like**_

_A Certain Mr. Moony Lupin trying to sing the Canadian Anthem while blowing his nose and eating a chocolate frog"O Canada!" _

_A crumpled horn snorcack _

_The stuffed hippogriff Xenophon I tried to enchant to talk_

_Lambchop from that Muggle TV show, with a sugar mouse stuck up her nose_

_My hag of a mother yelling at me after I turned darling Regulus Gryffindor colors. He did look pretty good with the gold hair though. It complemented his red nose quite nicely. Git. _

_Dorcas Meadowes after she and I made out for 3 hours behind Hagrid's hut_

_Lily Evans after James gave her those chocolates she had an allergic reaction to._

_Dumbledore singing the Hogwarts song. "Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Hoggy Warty Hogwarts!_

_James trying to say "Lily will you go out with me" in 5th year while snorting iced tea up his nose because he is so freaking full of himself. _

_Kreacher snogging my mum's old bloomers at 2am while wearing his "fancy" pillowcase, which I think is just a loincloth. _

Once all the Marauders were familiar with the list, Peter had to add one.

"You forgot the time James tried to kiss Lily and she hexed him so it was like an invisible hand pinching his nose for a week."

Sirius's face grew reminiscent at that ever so fond memory. "Oh yeah... I forgot that one!" he said as he scribbled it down.

"I think this is the first time I wish I wasn't so damn sexy," James groaned irratably.

Remus looked smug.

"Don't worry Prongs your not sexy. You see sexiness is like a levitating sherbet ball; it makes you feel amazing and everyone around you stare admirably. You aren't a sherbet ball Prongs. You are..." Remus trailed off.

"An Acid Pop" Peter quipped.

Sirius laughed his bark like laugh, which caught Mel's attention, because she and her friends walked over.

Lily sat down first, and Alice squished her over, so they were both stuck in an armchair. Mel sat in the armchair next to Remus, filling in the circle of couches and chairs. Charlie sat on her lap, draping her legs over the chair handle.

Mel rolled her eyes. "Charlotte dear, I know this is probably one of those twisted fantasies you have, and I am helping you live it out, but please... get off me! I don't swing that way."

Charlie pouted and got up, sitting on the floor next to Mel's cushiony chair.

Sirius was staring at her. "You have twisted fantasies? Like what?"

An evil grin spread across her face and she said "Yep, and Black you are in one of them!"

Sirius looked shocked. "I thought you hated me! Tell me about it!"

"I had it like a month ago, and I can't stop thinking about it. Well, like I said, you are in it, and you're wearing a dragonskin thong, and dancing. On the roof in the rain, singing that song by the Beatles.' Yellow Submarine' I think it was. It went like this 'WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE! A YELLOW SUBMARINE!' You were an _amazing _singer!"

Everyone but Sirius laughed. He looked even more awed if that was possible.

"You are weird... but AWSOME! You have fantasies about me AND you can see the future!"

"Or..." Charlie giggled, "I could have seen you from the Astronomy tower on Thursday, when I was doing my essay."

"Oh"

There was silence; everyone was trying not to think about Sirius in his thong.

James broke it by saying, "O Lily dear, I wore that green jelly bean costume because it reminded me of your spinach colored eyes."

Lily looked appalled. It looked like she was going to retort, but something unexpected hit her, and she smiled.

"You really know how to charm a girl!" she said grinning like a maniac.

Everyone was taken aback, Lily Evans smiling at James "I am ever so great" Potter? It was like the Queen running around in a bird costume with peanut butter on the bottom of her feet... it just didn't happen.

Remus gave everyone, (besides James and Lily) a look that said drop it. But Alice couldn't take a hint.

"Lily! You're being nice to JAMES! Next thing you know pigs will be flying! OH MY GOD THERE GOES ONE NOW!" she screamed.

Eight heads snapped to the window she was pointing out of, and sure enough, a pig was zooming around the window pane.

Everyone was mystified, until Mel had enough sense to go and look of the window.

"Oi! You! Davy Gudgeon! Detention! It is way too late to be practicing levitating charms! GET TO BED NOW! " she yelled through the open window.

Curses were heard as she walked back to them.

She sat down and sighed. "The joy of being a prefect!"

Everyone started laughing, but it was cut short because of the four boys coughing up a storm.

"You guys are really sick. Maybe you should just go to bed" Charlie suggested,

James looked like that was the worst idea he ever heard.

Peter on the other hand, was feeling worse and worse, rather than feeling better.

He staggered up to his dormitory, after muttering a good night to everyone.

"Are you gonna go up too?" Mel asked.

Sirius answered for all of them. "Nah, we are feeling better. Besides, I don't feel like sleeping.

The two other boys nodded in agreement.

Remus looked from the girls to the boys and then back to the girls. No one was talking, until Sirius's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"My dear Mr. Prongs, Mr. Moony, what do you say we invite these fine ladies to a round of Marauders truth or dare?" Sirius asked in his most polite voice. James grinned.

"I do say! That is a spiffing idea my good fellow! Mr. Moony?"

Remus turned to the girls and announced, "You esteemed gentlewomen are cordially invited to a game of Marauder truth or dare, hosted by the Marauders themselves, minus Mr. Wormtail, for he is sadly under the weather at this time. "

The girls looked at each other silently agreeing.

Alice answered for the all. "That sounds delightful."

"Smashing!" Lily added, still grinning.

"Marvelous!" Mel chimed.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT THEN!" Charlie yelled and everyone dropped the act.

Remus pulled out a book that had "The Marauder's Guide to Games, Girls, Pranks, and General Marauderhood" on the cover and opened it up.

"The rules for truth or dare states that if ever playing with fine ladies as yourself, it becomes a game of strip truth or dare. You must take off an article of clothing everywhere you lie during a truth, and trust me, we'll know and then you must tell the truth afterwards. If you fail to comply with a dare, a piece of clothing must also be removes. We'll start over once at least two people are fully undressed."

Charlie looked suspicious. "Lemme see that!" she said grabbing the book from Remus.

"Dear God it really is written here!"

Sirius looked smug. "Of course it is. James always thought that if he ever got Lily to play a game of truth or dare, she would most surely lie and therefore must take off her clothes. But we warned you-- tell the truth or get naked."

The girls shrugged. That wasn't too hard. They just had to tell the truth. If worst came to worst, a modified memory would always do.

Sirius chose first. He chose Remus. "OK Moony, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Remus answered instantly sounding more confident than he felt; Sirius thought up some nasty things sometimes.

Sirius's face lit up as his idea came to him.

"Here you go Moony. I dare you to steal a pair of McGonagall's bloomers for me. Now... from her bedroom!"

The color drained from Remus' normally pale face. Sirius looked triumphant.

James passed Remus his shimmery invisibility cloak, and Remus grabbed it and draped it over his shoulders. They instantly disapeared. The girls gasped.

"I always thought you had one of those, but I never knew for sure!" Mel said triumphantly.

James shrugged it off. "Of course. How else would we get away with the things we do?"

Remus inturrupted and marched over to the portrait hole. "Well off I go. If I don't come back in half an hour... just wait longer!"

With that he disappeared through the portrait hole. (I got that line from one amazing caption on Mugglenet's caption contest!)

Lily looked disappointed. "Aww... I wanted to see!"

Sirius whipped out a mirror. "Don't worry dearies. We will see him... most definatley."

He muttered an enlargement spell on the mirror, and it grew to the size of a big screen TV. He leaned it up against a chair and sat back for the show.

Remus appeared on the screen, down the corridor from the tower. "I am in the corridor, next to McGonagall's room. Do you copy?"

James looked serious as he replied. "Roger... proceed with caution."

Remus used Alohamora and got into the room. The room was teal, with a huge bed in the center. McGonagall was cudled up next to her pet cat "Mipsy", slightly snoring.

"I am in!" He whispered. McGonagall twitched in her sleep.

Use "Muffliato" Sirius responded.

Remus pointed his wand at the unusually peaceful Transfiguration professor.

"Done!" he proudly whispered, looking at the screen. "Now she won't be able to hear me!"

He started rummaging through the drawers, until he came across a pair of frilly floral bloomers. He put them on top his head with a smile. "I have retreived the bloomers. Do you read me? I have retrieved the bloomers."

Mel answered him this time.

"Good job soldier. Now get out of there ASAP!"

"K!" he siad brightly, not noticing that he had thrown a volumous book onto the floor during his panty raid.

He tripped over it. "BAM!" Even the spell couldn't prevent McGonagall from hearing that. She shot up and looked over the bed, but not before Remus ducked under the invisiblitly cloak. Unfortunatley not all of him made it under.

McGonagall grabbed Remus's hair, which was peering out from under the bed, where Mispy now hid.

"Damn cat, knocked the book over!" she muttered and went back to sleep.

Ad soon as she did, Remus raced out of the room like a bullet.

Two minutes later he showed up through the portrait door, panting.

He flopped on the couch, and tossed the bloomers at Sirius who sniffed them and sighed. "The fresh clean laundered sent of Minnie's clothes"

Everyone rolled his or her eyes, and Remus chose James, who surprisingly chose truth.

Remus looked pensive. "Hmm... Prongs. Do you REALLY think Lily will ever go out with you?"

James looked nervous. He knew he had to tell the truth, but still... Lily was RIGHT there for Merlin's sake.

"Yes! Of course. One day she will come around and see me as the sex god I rightfully am."

Suddenly pimples started growing on James's forehead, spelling out the words "Liar Liar, aunts to hire"

Everyone laughed long and hard.

Alice was the first one to recover. "I believe the expression is... 'Liar Liar pants on fire', not aunts for hire, although my aunt Brenda is unemployed..."

James looked embarrassed. He knew the rules. Only Sirius had to remind him. "You lied Prongsie! Start strippin' and then tell the truth!"

James now looked annoyed. "FINE!" he pulled off his shirt. It just so happened he picked a good day to wear a sleeveless top under his clothes. The girls were amazed at how much muscle he had, (not that there was like a TON) for he was always the tall, scrawny, and skinny one.

"The truth is no, OK, no. I don't think Evans really wants to go out with me, and knowing Lily if she doesn't want to do something, she doesn't do it," James looked a bit downhearted by saying this. "I just kinda keep on hoping if I ask enough maybe she'll give up and go out with me, cause then I won't annoy the snot out of her as much."

Everyone grinned as he finished it, and the Marauders seemed glad to know that James wasn't as stupid as they thought he was.

Even Lily looked impressed. "Dang Potter, that was... deep" she grinned. She was just full of grins tonight. It was like she couldn't control it. (hint, hint) "But no... I still won't go out with you."

James play pouted. How could he seriously be mad when Lily, the love of his like was treating him so nicely tonight?

"Fine, Lily it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare I guess."

"I dare you to strip completely!"

"Not a chance!" She replied looking completely calm.

James looked smug.

"Well, you know now you have to take off a peice of clothes now anyway."

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter" 

And she took off her... socks.

"Dang!" James muttered. "I should have seen that coming."

Lily grinned and chose Sirius, who chose Dare.

"Why don't you... kiss Charlie. And I don't mean a little peck on the cheek!"

"WHAT!" both Charlie and Sirius yelled at the same time.

"No way!" Sirius said.

"C'mon Sirius," Alice said.

"Yea" Mel agreed. "You aren't wearing socks, or shoes... you would have to take off your shirt or your pants... and that would give us quite a sight."

Sirius became disgruntled. "I hate it when you peoples are right, you know that right?"

But despite all of this he leaned over and kissed Charlie, smack dab on the lips. Sirius seemed to enjoy it a lot more now that it was happening, because he tried to keep it going, unfortunately Charlie had a different idea.

She pulled away, and hit him on the head. She turned around and gave everyone a death glare.

"Speak of this to no one. Understand? Or you'll be sleeping with the fishes."

Charlie always did like Mafia and mob movies.

Remus looked extremely innocent.

"But... but I don't like fishes!" he cried.

Charlie gave him a double death glare.

"Too bad," she whispered in a scary voice.

He whimpered, and curled up in a little ball, with James patting him on the shoulder.

"Whatever Moony, get over it," Sirius said. "It's my turn to pick again!"

"I pick the fine, and extremely good kisser Lady Charlotte!"

Charlie chose truth, afraid of what Sirius would make her do in a dare.

A grin spread over Sirius's face.

"Milady Charlotte, if we ever got married, would you let us adopt an alien baby named Persephone? Who we would raise as our own, and teach the ways of the earthlings?"

Charlie immediately answered. "No."

Sirius's face fell. You could see that adopting an alien baby was one of his weird dreams.

"We would have to call it Bernard. I don't like the name Persephone," she smiled at the absurdity of the question, and her answer.

Sirius play pouted. "I love the name Persephone! And the name Gaylord, for a boy!"

Mel cracked up.

"Gaylord? You kid will be teased forever!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "That is a perfectly fine respectable name. Like you have better ones!"

Mel looked smug. "Actually I do. I like the name Lawrence for a boy and Caitlyn for a girl."

Lily squealed. "Those are so cute! I like Harry and Adam for boys and I have a lot of girl names. Zinnia, Violet, Heather, and Marigold."

She blushed. "Flower names are the tradition for naming girls in our family."

James laughed. "I like Harry. It's nice. But I like Jake and Jeremy for boys and Jacey and Janet for girls. Of course their middle name would have to be James or for a girl Jaime. "

"You and your stupid 'J'" Remus chuckled.

"Hmm... I never really thought about it before, but I do like Aiden and Leila."

The girls squealed again.

"Aiden! That is so adorable. And Leila! That is so pretty!" Mel shrieked happily.

Alice shared her names with them. "I like un0ique names, like Neville for a boy, maybe Wolfgang. Ophelia for a girl."

Charlie agreed. "Me too! I like Zulu for either a boy or girl, and Melvin for a boy."

"Okay..." Sirius said. "Let's get back to the game then."

Charlie dared Alice to go into the boy's dormitory and profess her undying love to a boy in 5th year or up.

Remus activated his mirror and handed it to her.

"You won't need the invisibility cloak for this mission."

Alice quietly went up the stairs, pass the 5th year dormitory, and straight by the 7th year dorm, but stopped at the 6th year's door. She slowly pushed it open.

She paid no attention to Peter who was sleeping fitfully and wheezing, passed the three empty beds of James, Remus, and Sirius. She paused at Marco's bed, just to build up suspense.

It worked.

"WILL YOU HURRY UP! YOUR KILLING ME!" Mel, Charlie, Lily, and Sirius screamed at the mirror.

The noise of their combined voices woke up Marco and Frank. Peter was too sick to notice.

"Wuzzgoinon?" Marco asked, rubbing his eyes.

Frank was more alert. "Alice, what are you doing here?"

Alice shuffled to the edge of his bed nervously.

"Frank, I got to tell you something. I love you. I always have. I would die for. My longing to be with you hurts every fiber in my being. Do you wanna go with me to get new socks with me next weekend at Hogsmeade?"

Frank looked startled. It wasn't everyday a pretty girl woke you up, told you she loved you, and then asked you to go with her to buy socks.

"Sure... I do like socks."

Alice grinned and she could hear the girls "aww" ing in the background, and the boys cheering Frank on.

"Okay then, meet you at the front doors at 10 am!"

As she as heading towards the door, Frank stopped her.

"Alice, you know, I like you too. "

She smiled and continued out the door and back into the Common Room.

"There ya go!" she flopped back on the sofa. "Happy?"

And without waiting for reply, answered herself.

"I am, I got a date with the guy of my dreams, and I am gonna get new socks!"

She blushed, as she realized she said this out loud.

Everyone laughed.

When they stopped Mel looked at the clock.

It was 4:00 am.

"Look at the time!" she pointed at the clock. "We have to get to bed, lots of stuff to do tomorrow!"

The girls got up and were heading to the door, when Lily stopped and turned around and said, "You guys should really take Peter to the hospital wing, to take one of Madam Pomfrey's pepper-up potions. You three don't look to good yourselves, actually."

The boys were stunned.

"YOU CAN DO THAT?" James asked, bewildered.

"I NEVER KNEW!" Sirius wailed.

"WE SUFFERED FOR NOTHING!" Remus howled.

Lily, Alice, Mel, and Charlie laughed themselves to their dorm.

The disgruntled boys looked at each other in frustration.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Remus asked.

Sirius moaned. "Now that there's nothing to do, I feel worse!"

James sighed. "It's way to late to go now, but first thing in the morning we get that potion!"

They went to bed for another fitful night of sleep.

When they awoke, Sirius felt like a million galleons. He even said it.

"GUYS! Get up! I feel like a million galleons!" he shouted to the other sleeping boys.

Everyone groaned.

"I'll pay you a million galleons to shut up!" Marco muttered under his breath.

Peter sat up. His face was flushed. This caught Remus's attention, because he got up and went over to Peter's bed. He put his hand on Peter's forehead. He was burning up.

"Wormtail?" he said gently, "Wormtail, we are going to get you to the hospital wing OK?"

Peter nodded and said "One day potatoes shall rule the world!"

James joined them and said "Oh crap... he's delirious. Or at least I hope so. If not we'll have another Sirius on our hands!"

Sirius seemed not to notice James's comment, because he was now conversing with Peter, about whether the good or bad potatoes will rule the world. Of course, Peter assured him, the good potatoes would rule the world.

Sirius sighed with relief. "That's good, but did you know that Snape has an army of Evil Potatoes in his dorm?"

Peter looked startled. "No way! Snape's too nice and kind to have EVIL potatoes. Maybe when the potatoes rule the world, I'll invite him to the party i will throw. You can come too if you want Moo Moo."

Sirius looked shocked. "Snape? NICE ADN KIND?" he was insulted that Peter would think to invite Snape to party before he Sirius, the party animal was invited to it. It didn't help that Peter called him "Moo Moo" which is his pet toad's name.

It took a minute to calm Sirius down, but once they did, he helped Remus and James (who weren't feeling so hott themselves) get Peter- who was now spouting gibberish - to the hospital wing.

As soon as they walked through the door and into the infirmary, Madam Pomfery swooped down on them. "Potter, Black it's you to again. I suppose you have been doing something stupid and dangerous again? What was it this time? And Mr. Lupin! I see they dragged you into this too!"

Obviously Madam Pomfrey did not care too much for Sirius and James, but she had a soft spot for Remus.

So Remus answered her. "No ma'am, you see it's Peter. We were all sick yesterday, but Peter is the worse. He has a fever!"

When Madam Pomfrey saw Peter's condition, she went from nitpicky to nurturing in an instant.

"Oh dear! You poor thing!"

She guided him to the nearest bed to sit on. She instructed Remus to keep an eye one him while she got some Pepper-up Potions. Sirius and James were instructed to stand there, touch nothing, say nothing, and do nothing.

She returned 15 minutes later, with 4 goblets of steaming potion. She handed one to Remus, James, and Sirius. Peter would have to stay in the hospital wing overnight.

"Take the potion right after you eat. Eat a good breakfast, and drink ALL of it. Now out!" she said as she ushered them out of the door.

In the Great Hall, James felt a tad gusty, so he sat down right next to Lily.

Surprisingly Lily didn't get mad. "You know what Potter?" she asked him. "You aren't so bad. I think we could be friends!"

James grinned meekly, for her loud talking didn't help his confidence. Or his headache.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Lils!" And he began shoving pancakes down his throat. Sirius and Remus joined him, and each gulped down the horrible tasting potion after each eating a pancake themselves.

At once they felt better as Sirius has said before, like a million galleons. They rose to their feet, and were ready to leave and maybe go by the lake when James muttered, "You guys go on without me... I am gonna hang with Lily for a bit."

Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius whispered back "Alright! Prongs my man... just don't screw it up!"

Remus and Sirius stalked off, but not before hearing James ask Lily out for the gazillionth time.

She exploded. "POTTER! FOR ONCE I TRIED BEING NICE AND TRIED TO BE YOUR FRIEND AND WHAT DO I GET? ANOTHER ATTEMPT TO ASK ME OUT! YOU AREN"T GOING TO ANNOY A YES OUT OF ME YOU KNOW!"

She went on in this way for a while.

Sirius and Remus walked off laughing, leaving poor James to fend his own. After all, he had gotten himself into it.

As they pushed open the doors and stepped into the bright sunshine, Sirius glanced at Remus and asked "So Moony, are you ever gonna tell James that you hit Lily with a cheering charm last night?"

Remus looked shocked. "You knew?"

Sirius stuck his tongue out and said "Of course, Lily being nice to James? Like that would happen! And anyway, I heard you mutter the charm... should learn non verbal spells or at least whisper better!"

Remus grinned his mischievous grin. "Nah, I think we should keep this to ourselves. If Lily found out, she would have our heads!"

"Any way, Pads, what are you smoking that makes you think the Snape has an evil army of potatoes?"

"I AM TELLING YOU MOONY! THE POTAOES ARE GONNA GET US! THEY WILL ATTACK US WITH THEIR POTOEINESS!"

Remus chuckled. "That's right Padfoot, we are going to all die from the potaoeiness."

"MOONY! I am being Sirius! Wait! I mean serious, no Sirius... I AM CONFUSED!"

"Alright, alright, keep your dragon skin thong on!"

A/N: Well that's it... hope you liked it! Please Reveiw! I will be eternally grateful! O yea... adopting an alein baby named Bernard is one of my dreams... I think potatoes shud rule the world... and I gave Remus the names I really like (Aiden and Leila) Remeber Reveiw! and check out my other stories ritten by myself and my frendz!

Trish


End file.
